


Destruction is Beautiful

by for_t2



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Destruction, F/F, Falling In Love, Metal Music, Music, Musicians, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Sometimes, it only takes one person to tear you away from destruction





	Destruction is Beautiful

Destruction is beautiful. That’s the first thought that goes through Ashley’s head when the adrenaline dies down. When she has time to actually think. When she has time to take in the mess around her. The smashed chairs and tables. The queue for refunds. The police surrounding her aunt. Fucking beautiful. 

“That was pretty metal.” She says as she leans back against the car next to her. 

Ashley’s already forgotten her name, but there’s no way she’s going to forget her style. Dark hair and dark eyes greet… that sweater. It looks so out of place, it’s kinda ridiculous. Cute, but ridiculous. In fact, this whole’s thing’s kinda ridiculous. Absurd. But she’s free. So she laughs. 

“What?”

“Sorry,” Ashley realises that might’ve come out a little meaner than she intended. Intended for her, at least. “What did you say your name was again?” 

“Jack,” she answers. 

“Jack!” It answers at the same time from inside the car. It. Her. Me.

“Shut up!” Jack shouts back. 

Mini-me. Robo-me. Me two, Ashley decides. “Well, Jack,” and she likes the way it sounds. It suits her. “You drive like a spaz.” 

Jack blushes. “I…” She crosses her arms. Looks away. “I’m—”

“But it was pretty metal too.” 

And she blushes brighter. The corner of a smile appears on her lips. “Thanks.” 

Ashley just sits there in silence. Because she can. Because she’s free. And she can. And Jack seems happy to just sit there too. It’s nice, not having anyone asking anything from her. Just letting her be there. Especially when that someone helped rescue her. Helped set her free. Maybe destruction isn’t always beautiful. 

Silence. 

“Do you want an autograph?” Ashely asks because as lovely as the silence is, she can’t help the feeling from crawling up that it’s not enough to just say thanks. Especially not to her. And Ashley isn’t sure how else she’s supposed to say it. 

“Um,” Jack almost seems startled, “well I don’t…” 

“You don’t listen to my music?” 

“My sister,” Jack almost squirms, “she might—”

“Because it’s crap?”

And there’s that little smile again. “Total crap.” 

They go back to silence. Ashley can’t help but notice how comfortable it is. How comfortable it is with her. 

And she can’t help but let her eyes drift over. Wander across her. And she can’t help but think that Jack is too beautiful to be destroyed. And those fingers: just a little rougher than usual. Just enough for Ashley to guess. “You’re a musician.” 

“Not really,” Jack smiles again, and she loves it, “Just a stupid hobby. Just when I’m bored.” 

“Come on,” Ashley grabs her hand. The first lines of a first song begin to swirl. “Show me.” 

She can hear the notes already. 

And it’s going to be fucking beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> "If we're just noise in the system, we might as well be a symphony" - Root


End file.
